Nowhere, Not Now
by The Vampire's Missus
Summary: Alternate timeline. Cass is in the hands of the serial killer. Nick insists on working, but is Cathy an ideal partner for him? Who lives? Who dies? You decide!
1. Chapter 1

Nowhere, Not Now (Part 1)

Cass slowly woke up and felt fear as she remembered what had happened. She was bound and blindfolded - tied to a chair. She turned her head to try and hear if anyone was there. She called out, but there was no reply, only the sound of someone pacing the far side of the room. She felt cold and from the slight echoes guessed she was in a warehouse of some sort. Cass knew she had been abducted by the serial killer and she called out again, trying to talk to them. The gag was replaced and the killer went away. Some time passed and then she felt her hair being cut.

Cass knew this was part of the ritual and wondered how long before she would die. She wanted to be with her friends so much, especially Nick. She had only just realised that she was in love with him and thought sadly of how he had talked to her just hours before. He looked so remorseful when he tried to talk to her just hours before. She thought about the argument they had had over his drug-taking and how angry he was at her, pushing her away. Now all she wanted was for him to hold her in his arms.

A sound brought her out of her daze and she tried to figure out what it was. It was a scuffle and she could hear grunts and cries as her abducter and someone else fought. Suddenly, there was silence and then the sound of something being dragged across the floor. Cass felt even more frightened as she listened. A door creaked and she thought she heard a car. She struggled with the ropes, but only succeeded in toppling the chair over.

After what seemed hours, Cass heard the door creak again and footsteps approach. Then they stopped. She struggled again, but it was hopeless. She lay there cold and terrified. She tried to wriggle away but could hardly move. Whoever it was came closer and stood over her. Cass moaned through the gag and struggled. Then she fell into oblivion...

The next night, Nick was on night-shift. Despite being desperately worried about Cass' disappearance, he had insisted on working. He couldn't bear being at home waiting through the night. Gilmore had said okay and he was teamed with Cathy, back in Uniform after a stint in CSU.

As Cathy drove the panda out the yard, she glanced at Nick, "Don't worry about Cass, I know she's okay...we'll find her safe and well."

Nick looked at her and she smiled at him. "We had this stupid row...well, I don't want to burden you with it. How's it feel to be back in Uniform?"

Cathy shrugged, "Well CSU was a good stepping stone, but now I'm ready for promotion. I want to do undercover work, that sort of thing!"

They drove on in silence for a while, stopping for a snack after a few uneventful hours.

Then, a call through about vandalism at a warehouse near the river. Nick replied and Cathy drove away.

At the warehouse, they got out flashlights and checked around the building. There was some damage, but nobody about. Nick said, "Cathy, I'm going to look at that other building", pointing down the road.

Cathy nodded, "Okay, I'll look down here", and started off.

Nick walked around the building and when he got back to the road, he saw the door was slightly open. He looked down the road to try and see Cathy, but she was nowhere in sight. He tried the radio, "570 from 140. The door's been opened, can you get over here?"

Cathy's voice crackled over the radio, "On way!"

Nick waited a moment and thought he saw something move inside. He glanced down the street, got out his ASP and went in. Slowly he crept into the first room. He saw what looked like a pile of rags, but then he saw a head. He rushed over and dropped to his knees as he recognised it was Cass.

He checked for a pulse and was about to grab his radio when someone loomed up behind him and hit him over the head. He fell senseless in a heap next to Cass.


	2. Chapter 2

Nowhere, Not Now (Pt 2)

Nick woke up with a jolt. He was sitting on a concrete floor, handuffed to a post. He was blindfolded and gagged. He felt a chill since he was now only in shirtsleeves. He listened to the sound of someone pacing the room.They came nearer and he felt the blindfold and gag being removed. He blinked in the dim lighting and saw Cass sitting opposite him, tied to another post and just coming round.

Cass opened her eyes and saw Nick just a few feet from her. She gasped as she saw he was tied up like her. Nick finally manged to speak, "Cass...I thought you were dead!"

Cass stared behind him and replied sadly, "I think that's still on the agenda, Nick...that's the serial killer!"

Nick tried to look behind him at the figure in the shadows. It was dark and he could only see an outline, but then he saw something metallic glimmer - some sort of blade, perhaps. Nick called out, "Who are you? Show yourself, you coward!"

The figure moved back into the darkness and out the door. Nick looked around the room. He noticed that this wasn't the same building he was in before he was knocked unconscious. He saw his watch had been taken off and couldn't tell how long he'd been out cold.

He looked back to see Cass watching him with those bright blue eyes. "Nick...I never realised how I felt before...about you...about us..."

Nick blinked back a tear and said, "Cass, I love you so much...can you ever forgive me?"

Cass nodded and her voice cracking, replied, "Of course...no point in dying without patching things up."

Nick managed a half-smile, "Well, I promise I'll never do drugs again!"

Cass looked into Nick's eyes and smiled sadly at him.

Nick was about to say more, when the door creaked open and Cathy rushed in, ASP in hand.

"Nick! I thought you'd run off on me!", cried Cathy, rushing over. "Cass, are you okay? What happened?"

Cass cried, "The serial killer's here! Get back up and untie us, Cathy!"

Cathy knelt in front of Cass, "The serial killer? How do you know?"

"He cut my hair, like the others...he went out that door...get backup!"

Cathy stood up and looked around, "That door? the one I just came in? Funny...I'm sure I would have seen him..."

Nick struggled to keep his temper, "Cathy! There's a nutter out there...now get backup, and untie us!"

Cathy lowered her ASP and held it under Nick's chin, poking him in the throat, "There IS a word called 'please', Nick..."

Cass and Nick looked at her in shock. Cass stammered, "C...C...Cathy...please untie us, yeah?"

Cathy sighed and strode in between them, "This serial killer, I'm not really impressed...I mean the method is hardly imaginative...it's just so...perfunctory? Is that the right word?"

Nick looked over at the shaking Cass, "Cathy, Cass and I are really scared. Please untie us and call for help!"

Cathy looked down at them and announced, "I love taking late night walks. It's fascinating what one finds when there's no-one about...well none who's supposed to be about...people like serial killers, for example."

Cass and Nick looked up at Cathy in growing terror. They watched as she tilted the lamp so that they could see a slumped shape wrapped in a blanket at another post.

Cathy took the blanket from around the person and took off their blindfold and gag. She slapped the woman awake. Cass stared in amazement at Pat Kitson sitting there shaking her head as she woke up.

Cass finally broke the silence, "Cathy...you mean that Pat Kitson is the serial killer?"

Cathy smiled, "Yep. I saw her bundle you out of that car and drag you into that warehouse. She left and then I watched you for ages...fascinating. Then, when she came back to finish you off...well I thought I'd show her how it's done!"

Pat had listened to this in silent rage, "You bitch! What do you mean 'show her how it's done'? I've killed more people than you've had hot baths, my dear!"

Cathy sneered at Pat, "Look at these two. Head-over-heels-in-love with each other and didn't even know it. It took the thought of dying for them to snap out of it and say it. Now, Brandon and me - that's a romance to die for. He's so kind and gentle and considerate. He's a real man!"

She glared down at Cass, "If you want something, you have to stand up and take it! Little Miss Wishy-Washy!"

She stalked over to Nick, "And you! Mr Walking Chemist Shop! Too busy with this crap!", Cathy pulled out a small purple wrapper - Nick's last, half-used half-gram of coke, from his vest pocket.

Cathy strode back over to Pat, "Now, they're going to watch each other die."

Nick glanced over at Cass, who just stared at the floor. He bit his lip and asked, "Cathy? Please don't do this. You don't have to prove anything. What happens if we get another call? They'll come looking for us. Just let us go and we can sort this out, okay?"

Cathy rolled her eyes, "Come on, Nick. That was such a lame attempt at negotiation, I won't even bother laughing. But, if we do get a call out. I can just say I caught you doing this", she waved the wrap at him, "and then you ran off. Oh, and I hope you've realised, we're nowhere near our last call out. Your mobile is switched off, so they can't trace it. Now Cass, say your prayers. Nick...hmm, well you're going to hell anyway, so don't bother."

Cass trembled and started to cry, "Nick...I love you. I don't want to die like this, but I'd rather die with you than all alone..."

Nick sighed and replied, "Cass...I love you. But listen to me, we're not going to die. It'll be alright...somebody'll find us. I know it."

Pat was seething, "Love? What do you lot know about love? Now Simon and I...oohhhh that was love in it's purest, sweetest form!"

Cass blinked in amazement, "You and Simon? What's that supposed to mean?"

Nick just looked at Pat, then Cathy and felt he had fallen into a David Lynch film. He listened, stunned as Pat told of her forbidden love with her brother, Simon. Pat gave great detail of what had happened between them. Nick stopped listening and gazed at Cass' face. She lifted her eyes and looked back at him through her tears. She was going to die in the middle of this insanity, and she only had Nick to be with her. But that was enough.

Nick studied Cass' face and wondered what their children would have looked like. He dimly remembered from biology that brown eyes were more likely to result than blue eyes. Both had dark hair. Shortish, too. Now, he'd never know. Despite reassuring Cass that they would be saved, he didn't believe it any more than she did, and resigned himself to joining her in death.


	3. Chapter 3

Nowhere, Not Now (Pt 3)

Cass and Nick were jolted back to their horrible situation by the sound of Cathy shouting at Pat to shut up. Pat's vivid desciption of her exploits with Simon The Muppet had annoyed and disgusted Cathy so much that she had stormed over to Pat and started bashing her with the ASP. Cathy kept screaming at Pat to shut up, even after Pat had collapsed into unconsciousness.

Cathy kept hitting Pat. Suddenly, she stopped and saw the mess Pat was in. She gasped as she realised Pat was in fact dead. "No! This isn't how it was supposed to happen. She was meant to die last, after you two! Oh bloody hell...oh # & and ($(#!$..."

Cathy closed the ASP and paced around, trying to salvage the situation. "You two are not going to have the last laugh...oh no...not by a long shot...that stupid woman wittering on about her stupid brother...sick...sick...sick. No morals...I tell you, no morals. People like that should be put down...well I think I just did that...", Cathy gave a small laugh.

Nick stared at her, "Er, Cathy? What are you going to do with the body?"

Cathy snapped her fingers, "Like her other victims. White Spirit and into the river!"

Nick tried to think, "What time does the tide go out?...You'll want to do it when there's more chance the body'll wash out to sea..."

Cathy paced, "Yes...good, good...and if it doesn't, well...with any luck her idiot brother will be pulled in for this!", and started dragging Pat away.

Nick looked over to Cass, still in shock. "Cass, that buys us some time. There's more chance of our rescue, the longer she's away."  
Cass blinked and nodded at him, a slight smile crossing her face. She'd dared not think of survival, but now a small piece of hope was forming. She looked around the room and moved against her ropes, feeling for any room to move. She sat up and started to rub the rope against the post. She moved her wrists around in the bindings and felt them give a little. Nick was watching the doors intently for a sign that Cathy was returning. Cass kept attacking the rope against the post and finally got a hand half free. Then she was able to squeeze the rest of her hand out of the binding. She tugged madly at the other part of the rope and squeezed a finger in the loop, working it larger.

At last, she was free and raced over to Nick, embracing him. He kissed her, then said, "Try and find the key..." Cass looked around and saw his stab vest lying in a corner. She felt through it, but couldn't find the handcuff's key.

Nick looked at her, "Go! Get help. I'll be okay, yeah?"

Cass ran over and hugged and kissed him, then looking out the door and up and down the road, started to run. She raced up towards the lit up area and tried to find her bearings. She noticed a street sign and ran towards the sounds of cars. Soon she heard a car coming nearer. It was a police car. Cass was just about to run over to wave it down when a thought struck her. Cathy and Nick were in Uniform, Cathy must have used the panda...the police car could be Cathy. She hid and tried to see inside the car as it drove past, but it was too dark. She decided to run on to a busier area and find a phone box, or at least other people.

Meanwhile, Nick was waiting for either Cathy to return or preferably, a van-load of his colleagues. He hoped Cass hadn't run into Cathy out there. He couldn't stand the thought of what Cathy would do is she found Cass. He also thought of what Cathy would do to him, if she got back too soon. He sighed and tried to stay calm, thinking of what he would say to Cass to make up for all he had done wrong. He made a silent promise to her that he would give up drugs totally and even get counselling. He knew that was risking his career, but was willing to take that chance, just for Cass. He hoped that he could make her happy after the disaster that was her affair with Simon Kitson. He felt willing enough to marry her, in a church even! Children would be great, too. But first, he had to get out of this mess. His heart nearly stopped as he heard the door creak open. He held his breath as someone walked in.

Nick turned his head to see Cathy standing there, looking at the post where Cass had been. She drew her ASP and jammed it under his chin again, "Where is she?"

Nick looked into Cathy's eyes and simply said, "Gone."

Cathy pushed it further in his throat, "Where!"

Nick shrugged and said nothing, still staring up at her.

Cathy ground her teeth and blinked back tears, "Stop looking at me like that! Stop it! Stop it!"

Cass had reached a main road and her heart leapt with joy at seeing the BT logo. She raced over and dialled 999. She was still in Sun Hill, so the call was patched through to there. Reg answered and listened in astonishment as she gave the details with a still shaking voice and held onto the phone as if her life depended on it. Reg told her to stay on the line and after a moment to broacast the details, came back to speak to Cass.

"Cass, are you okay? Do you need medical attention?", Reg asked with concern in his voice.

Cass replied, "No, I'm just in shock, a few bruises maybe. When will they get here? I want to make sure Nick is okay!"

Reg hushed her, "Cass, don't even think of going back there alone. I know you're worried about Nick, but he'll be fine. We'll get Cathy."

Cass smiled as she heard sirens, "They're here, Reg! Oh...I can't stay here like this...I have to see Nick is okay...", she dropped the phone and ran off.

Reg was left calling for Cass, to no avail.

Cass raced back to the warehouse to find Cathy choking Nick wth the ASP. Cass leapt screaming onto Cathy's back and grabbed her hair. Cathy lurched backwards and tried to dislodge Cass, but the smaller woman was tenacious. Cathy lumbered back and pivoted, causing Cass to crash against a post heavily. Cass cried in pain and half fell off Cathy. Cathy twisted round and started hitting Cass with the ASP. Cass fell off and Cathy leapt onto her, choking her with the ASP.

Cass struggled against Cathy's superior strength, then feeling faint, she shifted her gaze across to Nick. He was slumped down, desperately gasping for air and staring back at Cass. Cass remembered Cathy saying she wanted them to watch each other die, and then she realised Cathy would get her wish after all.

Cass started to pray silently and felt her strength failing, her breathing difficult. Cathy fet like a rock on top of her and she started losing consciousness. In her dazed state, she felt the burden ease, then realised she could hear shouting. Cass shifted her gaze upwards and saw Des and Tony grappling with Cathy, and then Ruby was kneeling next to her calling her name.


	4. Chapter 4

Nowhere, Not Now (Pt 4)

You decide...

Ending A:

Cass' eyes slid back to Nick as Gary and Sgt. Gilmore ran over to him, undoing the handcuffs and laying him on his side. He was still watching her and smiled slightly as he struggled to draw his last breath.

Her own breathing was increasingly difficult and as darkness descended she saw Nick and heard him say, "Cass, where you going?"

She smiled back as he took her hand and whispered with her own last breath, "Nowhere, not now...not without you, Nick."

The End

Ending B:

Cass' eyes slid back to Nick as Gary and Sgt. Gilmore ran over to him, undoing the handcuffs and laying him on his side. He was still watching her and smiled slightly as he struggled to draw his last breath.

She drew in a gulp of air and grasped Ruby's arms and tried to pull herself up. Ruby tried to make her lie down, but Cass was determined, and she pulled herself up. She staggered over to Nick and stroked his head as Gilmore and Gary tried to revive him. She could tell from the bruising on his throat that it was useless, and picked herself up and wandered away.

Ruby called after her and gently grabbed her, "Cass, where are you going?"

Cass stared at nothing and replied dully, "Nowhere, not now...not without Nick."

The End

Ending C:

Cass' eyes slid back to Nick as Gary and Sgt. Gilmore ran over to him, undoing the handcuffs and laying him on his side. He was still watching her and smiled slightly as he struggled to draw breath.

Then, with a cough, he started to struggle back to life. He was still having difficulty breathing, but the look that Cass saw in his eyes meant that he was determined to stay alive.

Cass drew strength from this and grasped Ruby's arms and tried to pull herself up. Ruby tried to make her lie down, but Cass was determined, and she pulled herself up. She staggered over to Nick and stroked his head as Gilmore sent Gary to run out and meet the ambulance.

As Nick and Cass were put in the ambulance, Cathy was still struggling against Tony and Des. She saw Cass and Nick and shrieked, "Cass! Where are you going?"

Cass looked back at her and smiled in relief, "Nowhere, not now...not without Nick."

The End


End file.
